


Богиня

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: — Ты просто тварь без эйдоса! — через некоторое время воскликнул он, не смея подняться и все еще глядя куда-то в сторону. — Никто не поможет тебе кроме меня!





	Богиня

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, фанфикшен.

Кощеев упал на пол, сраженный ее заклинанием. Он сжимал кулаки, из-за чего острые ногти впивались в кожу, и дрожал от злости, не глядя на высокую женщину, что стояла над ним. Та же, в свою очередь, грозно смотрела на юного главу Магщества.  
— Ты просто тварь без эйдоса! — через некоторое время воскликнул он, не смея подняться и все еще глядя куда-то в сторону. — Никто не поможет тебе кроме меня!  
— Когда ты отвернулся от собственных корней? — Ягге, казалось, никак не отреагировала на его злые слова. — Когда ты успел так сильно измениться?  
— Да пройдет половина тысячелетия, если не меньше, и люди отвернутся от всех вас! Или их заставят, или они сами — но со временем не будет уже ничего, — воскликнул маг и только тогда посмотрел на богиню.  
Ее губы плотно сжались, а по пальцам пробежали голубоватые искры. Кощееву показалось, что жить ему осталось меньше минуты. Но Ягге быстро взяла себя в руки. Она только устало вздохнула и опустилась в кресло, потерла лоб пальцами и вновь посмотрела на Кощеева.  
Молчала.  
А тот, все еще опасаясь за свою жизнь и здоровье, поднялся на ноги и сел в кресло напротив.  
— Прими их предложение, — тише сказал он.  
Хотел взять ее руку в свою, сжать, словно говоря, что все будет хорошо, но так и не решился.  
— И уподобиться смертным? — мрачно спросила богиня.  
Кощеев вздохнул.  
— Но тогда ты останешься здесь, — с некоторой нежностью произнес он. — Тогда тебя не сошлют в Потусторонний мир или... — осекся, но все же закончил мысль, скривившись, — или за Жуткие Ворота.  
Ягге вскочила на ноги, а Кощеев опять почувствовал себя жалким смертным, который вновь попал в немилость грозной сильной богини. Но та всего лишь начала мерить комнату шагами.  
— Прошу тебя... — с мольбой проговорил Кощеев, поднимаясь на ноги вслед за ней.  
Он подошел к Ягге, тем самым останавливая ее, взял ее руки в свои и осторожно поцеловал ее пальчики.  
— Прошу...  
Кощеев уже успокоился, и сейчас его волновало лишь то, чтобы она приняла предложение, которое почти полностью изменит ее сущность, ее природу. Понимал, что после этого она, возможно, не сможет больше его видеть, больше никогда не простит... Но так было важно, чтобы она осталась в подлунном мире. Здесь, где ее можно было видеть, слышать, знать о ее существовании.  
— Как быстро ты согласился? — жестко спросила Ягге, пытаясь поймать взгляд Кощеева, но тот боялся смотреть ей в глаза.  
Молчал. Тогда она вырвала одну руку и приложила ладонь к его груди.  
— Я чувствую внутри тебя эту песчинку, — с отвращением произнесла она. — Мы дети Хаоса, а ты так быстро решил отвернуться от этого. Что они тебе пообещали? Бессмертие? Власть? Золото? Пообещали, что позволят жить своей жизнью? А кто они такие? Кто?! — с каждым словом ее голос звучал все громче и громче. — Они появились после нас! Они творения людей! А мы боги! Мы не обязаны плясать под их дудку!  
Но она знала, что многие пантеоны сдались, многих расформировали... Большую часть уже выгнали из их собственного мира, хотя люди даже не начали им поклоняться.  
— Я никогда не приму их предложение, — уже спокойно сказала Ягге. — Никогда. Даже ради тебя.  
И гордо вышла из комнаты, оставив Кощеева одного.


End file.
